A Hero
by Aqua03
Summary: The life of one who whishes to become a hero.


_AN: I'm so bored… I'm almost out of ideas… I'll just write this for no apparent reason._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fable.**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

"Wake up!"

Will woke with start, his head was rested in his palm and his elbow was on his knee. His father stood over him.

"Day dreaming again were ya? Just like yer mother"

"Sorry father, I must've dozed off…"

Will could feel sleep coming back to him.

"So have ya got yer sister a birthday present yet?"

Suddenly Will was wide awake, his brown eyes widened.

"Don't tell me yer forgot it was her birthday again?"

Will felt a little sick, and nodded slightly. His father just laughed.

"I'm not goin' ter bail ya out this time"

"Well what do I tell her then?"

His father gave a light laugh,

"Tell ya what; I'll give yer a gold coin for every good deed yer do around Oakvale"

Will didn't need to hear more, he rushed off, not exactly wanting to disappoint his sister.

"Chocolates! Get yer chocolates here!"

Will turned to see a man standing over the other side of Oakvale square. He had a long curled moustache and wore what looked like old clothes; overall, the man looked like an idiot.

"Young lad, could I interest you in a lovely box of chocolates?"

Will walked over to the trader,

"How much would they cost?"

"Only three gold coins, the perfect gift"

"I don't have any money at the moment, but if I come back later could I buy them from you then?"

"Of course lad! But don't be too long, I get hungry you know!"

"Thank you, sir"

Will gave a small smile and then went to look for a "good deed" to do. He decided to ask the farmer if he needed help with his stock or something similar. If a job was boring it normally meant it was good. Well that's what it seemed like around Oakvale at least.

"Lad! Lad! Could you do me a huge favor? I've got to… you know… answer the call of nature! So could you watch my stock until I get back?"

_Brilliant timing_

Will couldn't think of anything to say so instead he just nodded.

"Thank you lad! I promise to put a good word in for you when I get back!"

With that he ran off. Will walked over to the tree that was in the middle of the area and sat down with his back against it.

"Hey! I hear he keeps money in his barrels! Lets go smash 'em!"

Will turned his head to the right. The was a child standing there, he had big front teeth. Will wasn't exactly in the mood for a little kid bugging him.

"Or you could try and smash them yourself so when he comes back I can rat you in"

This seemed to annoy the kid.

"Smash the barrels! Unless you're just a sissy! Unless you're just a big blubbing girl!"

Will ignored him.

"Are you really just sit there like a lemon?"

"Yes, I believe I am. Now do me a favour and leave me alone brat"

The kid was about to reply when the man called to Will.

"Thank you lad! You've done me a big favour! I told your Dad! He seemed very happy with yer!"

"You need to educate this kid about what's right and wrong, he wanted to smash your barrels"

The kid immedatly ran off, the man chased after him. Will watched as a Guard saw the whole scene and began to lecture the kid. Sasitsfied, Will went looking for something else to do. Will wandered in the direction of the entrance of Oakvale, wondering if there would be something else to do there. Sure enough, he heard a girl crying. He looked around, trying to find her. She was a few meters away from him. Will walked over to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I've lost Rosie! I can't find her anywhere and it's her bath day!"

_Rosie? A person?_

"Well where did you see her last?"

"I gave her to Callum to look after, he said he would bring her back yesterday but he didn't!"

_Who's Callum?_

"What does Rosie look like then?"

"She's a blue bear with a purple patch on her back"

_Great… I'm looking for a teddy bear._

"Okay, you stay here and I'll go look for her"

"Really? Thank you mister!"

Will walked off.

_Callum must be one of her friends if she gave her bear to him to look after. So he should be about her age._

He walked around the main areas of Oakvale for what seemed like hours.

_Well… he must be somewhere out of the obvious, because I've checked everywhere._

Will wandered around at random, it took him a while before he saw what he was looking for. There was a little kid, whimpering, and what looked like someone in their teens.

"Give me the stinking teddy!"

"No! I promised I'd look after her!"

_Found it._

Will interrupted the fight,

"Why are you bothering this kid?"

"He won't give me the stinking bear!"

"Why do you want it?"

"So I can rip it's 'ead off!"

_Well this guy's an idiot_

The little kid, which will assumed to be Callum, tried to explain what had really happened.

"He tried to take Rosie from me!"

"Don't worry"

Will tried to comfort Callum,

"Whack him! Whack him so he won't come back!"

_This kid's violent_

Will couldn't exactly see anything wrong with the kids plan so he did as he was told.

"What? You're taking his side? You're just as bad as the rest of those whimps!"

Will watched the bully run off.

"Thank you sir! I'll let you look after Rosie…"

Callum handed Will the bear. It looked exactly as the child had described. Sastfied, Will made his way back to where the little girl had been.

"Thank you mister!"

Will handed the girl the bear.

"Come on Rosie! It's bat time now!"

The little girl ran off. Will saw nothing better to do other than go back to his father and see how much he had earned.

"Well done lad, yer can have three gold coins for yer work. Now, go buy yer sister a birthday present!"

Will nodded.

"Yes father"

The trader was still shouting his goods to passer-bys. Will walked over to him and presented the three gold coins. The trader seemed happy,

"Thank you lad, now go give your sister these chocolates. I'm off now that I've sold all of my stock"

The trader ran off.

_How did he know about my sister? And why is he in such a hurry? Well… I'll go and give these chocolates to her anyway._

Will found his sister near the entrance of Oakvale, she was balancing on the fence of a field.

"Happy birthday sis"

Will handed her the chocolates. She jumped down.

"Thank you Will! I though you'd forgotten"

_Almost caught_

"Why would you think that?"

"Because of my dream. That's why I knew you'd bring me chocolates!"

Seconds later, there was a shout.

"**Bandits! Bandits are coming this way!**"

It was the trader, he was running along the path before an arrow was shot and landed in his back. The trader fell to the ground.

"Bandits! You have to hide!"

His sisters voice had panic in it, she ran off, Will hid behind a bush next to the fence. Bandits ran into the village shouting. Will turned around to watch, what they would do. One stopped and the trader lying on the ground and plunged his sword through his back. Will turned back around feeling sick, not wanting to know what would happen to him.

* * *

Umm… "the hero" needed a name so I call him Will… I also though it'd be kinda dull if he didn't say anything for the whole time. Callum is the first name that came to me for tat little kid.

Please review!


End file.
